Who Cut The Brakes
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: Someone cut the brakes to Gus's car and he hits Hazel AU Caroline is alive


Disclaimer: I don't own Fault In Our Stars

* * *

On a day like any other, Gus was driving his car around the streets happy as always. His last check up was ok, his mother and father were thrilled and he couldn't wait to tell Hazel about the check up.  
When he was about to turn the corner, a distracted girl was crossing the street, of course, gus tried to brake, but it was to late, he hit the girl badly and she fell on the ground with a thud.  
Gus went into shock, he just hit his girlfriend  
She was unconscious breathing fine because of her lung transplant but bleeding and shivering.  
Trembling, he get out the car and look down at her, unable to do anything. "What have you done, you imbecile " he heard someone said  
More then quickly then, someone called an ambulance and the only thing the boy could do was step aside and watch as the paramedic took care of Hazel.  
Gus met them at the hospital. Hazel's family hugged him and reassured him it was just an accident.

"How is she," he begged.  
Hazel's mom sighed

"They may need to take her leg," she said  
The poor guy went pale upon hearing this, feeling like he was going to faint. This couldn't be happening. Boiling with rage, he decided in the heat of the moment, that he would break up with Hazel, in order to prevent to hurt her again

"Gus," Hazel's father said, "You can't blame yourself. It was just an accident."

"Does she know," he asked  
Hazel's mother shook her head

"She's still unconscious"  
Not convinced, Gus storm out the hospital and decided to walk back home. He went to his room and called isaac, telling him what happened and his decision.

"Gus," his father called, "Come here."  
Gus walked over to his father who was outside.

"Looks like we have a crime here," his father said, "Someone cut the brakes to your car"  
"What the hell!" Gus growled checking it close

"Bud you couldn't have stopped if you wanted to," his father said putting an arm around him.,

"Whoever it is might have had it out for Hazel," Gus realized

"I called detective Monk," his father said, "He's a close friend of mine. He'll help us solve this."  
Gus was glad he didn't have to break up with Hazel but he was furious that someone cut his brakes

"How IS Hazel," his father asked  
"She... she might lose her leg," Gus said quietly

"Well, let's hope she doesn't need to." The father said "but for now, you will not touch this car, till we found out what happened"

"What the hell" Gus growled furious. "Who did this?"

Where you have been? Before the accident?" The father asked

"McDonald's " the boy said  
Gus's phone rang. It was Isaac

"You will not believe what happened," Gus said telling him all about it

"Oh my GOD," Isaac said, "JESUS! Who would do something like that."  
Gus let Isaac's anger slide. He too was pissed as hell.

"You sound upset," Gus said  
"I just found out Monica died," Isaac said, "She had the asshole tumor"  
"WHAT!"

"That's why she broke up with me... to keep from hurting me when she died"

"Dude" Gus sniffed "i know your upset and something, but I right now, can't give a damn about what Monica did or not did!" He said "someone cut the breaks from my car! I almost killed my girlfriend and could have killed myself" he barked

"You sound angry," Isaac said

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! HOW YOU would sound if someone mess with your car and cause you to hurt someone you love?" Gus barked!  
"dude, calm down, let's go to the hospital and found out how Hazel is doing." Isaac suggested  
A few minutes later, both boys meet at the hospital, happy that Hazel was doing well and the best part was that e she wasn't going to lose her leg  
Gus was finally able to see Hazel. She woke up and asked for him. He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"W-what happened," she asked  
He told her everything.

"Why would someone cut his brakes," Isaac asked

"To see me six feet under the ground I suppose" Gus nodded

"What a horrible thing to say Augustus" hazel scolded him

"I don't know why someone would do that. I almost killed you, you know, it was quite shocking"

"Well, you didn't, that's a thing, but we need to know who did this, before someone else get hurt"  
Gus rubbed her back.

"I love you Hazel Grace," he said

"How long are you going to be in the hospital for," Isaac asked

"Just till the weekend" Hazel said "and more a week in home, till I take of this leg cast"

" It's good, then we will have time to investigate who mess with my car'' Gus nodded

"I wonder who it could possibly be," Hazel said  
((A few days later))  
"Okay someone is messing with you," Isaac said

"Duh," Gus replied

"Hazel just got a bouquet of dead flowers," Isaac said

"how do you know that?" Gus asked

"She told me" the blind boy replies

"Sure." Gus growled "whatever it was, he or she will pay for almost getting my girlfriend killed"  
He paused

"I've been getting messages from Caroline," he said

"Does Hazel know that," Isaac asked

"She does," Gus said, "I don't respond to them"

"Do you think Caroline could have done this?"  
"maybe."

"Hey Gus," Caroline said  
He was beside himself when he awnser the phone, with a hand shaking he barked with her, demanding to know if she was the culprit  
"What are you talking about," she asked him  
Upon hearing that, he hung the phone on her face. If she wasn't then who? He called Hazel asking her if she had done it, only to have barking on his ear, why in the earth she would send herself death flowers and cut the brake of his car

"Gus," Isaac said, "Whoever did it isn't going to just admit it. We need to set a trap for them"

"Yeah, you're right, I think it's just go over my head" he said "so, what you suggest?"

"Maybe we could start with the security cameras at McDonalds," Isaac suggested, "They might show us something"

"It will at least narrow it down," Gus agreed  
The two boys make their way to the the fast food along with Mr. Waters, hoping that the cameras could show then who cut the breaks from Gus car. Once there, the owner of the place allow then to check the security, but unfortunately, the only thing Gus manage to see, was a pair of feet under his car  
Isaac clicked to see

"Whoever it is happens to be female," he said, "She's wearing high heel shoes"

"I think I know who cut your brakes Gus," Isaac said

"Who?" Gus asked

"Caroline," Isaac replied

"why?" Gus's replies

"Just a guess. But maybe she's jealous"  
Gus paused. Maybe it WAS Caroline.  
Gus paused

"She WAS at McDonalds," Isaac pointed out

"Well I guess I'm going to have a talk with her," Gus said

"Are you going to get mad at her," Isaac asked

"why do you care?" Gus snapped

"because I do not want a friend in jail, if you got too mad" Isaac snapped back "and what Hazel would say?"  
Gus took a deep breath

"Okay," he said, "I see your point"

"well, I don't." Isaac growled "what you decide to do? Dude, why are you so pissed because of a car?"

"You are aware, that I could've killed someone, don't you?"

"Hazel could have lost her leg," Gus added  
((Later))  
"So," Caroline asked, "I played a little prank on you and cut your brakes. What's the big deal. No-one got hurt"  
Gus smacked her

"OW! What was that for?"

"Gus calm down!" Roared Isaac

"Let go of me, Isaac! I almost killed my girlfriend" Gus barked  
"So what? Cool, this way you would be back to me"  
The one legged boy couldn't take anymore and furious as he was, he jumped at Caroline, giving her a punch

"Gus-"

"No," Gus said, "She deserves to be punished"

"I know but you need to calm down first," Isaac said  
Gus smacked Caroline again

"Okay," Caroline said, "I get the point"

"what the hell is going on here?" Suddenly the tree of then stopped and looked at an adult who came in. It was Mr. Lancaster, he was the sheriff.

"How could you hit a woman, Mr. Waters" he growled, afraid that Gus could hurt Hazel as well.  
Gus looked at Caroline with a mocking stare "you too, August, came with me"  
Caroline got sentenced to Juvilline Hall.  
It was worth it to protect Hazel.


End file.
